I Loved You All Along
by Shibs
Summary: ***Final Chapter Posted*** A Takari. Kari must make a decision that will change everything.
1. Hiding The Pain

**DC: I don't own digimon, or the song that I'll use a line from at the end of the story. **

"I wonder what is taking her so long." TK thought outloud as he paced infront of Kari's bedroom door. 

"She's trying to hurry!" Kari tried to say she tried to apply her gloss. All of a sudden the pain hit her again, her head throbbed with great pain. She dropped the gloss and held her head in her hands as she slowly fell to the ground. The pain was uncontrolable, and unbearable. Hikari had been getting these headaches for about a month now, but she thought nothing of them. They started off very small and quick and had grown into 5 minute sessions of agony. She knew that she should see a doctor about this, but she knew TK would freak over this if he found out. So she kept it to herself, it was sure to pass, it was her little secret. 

"Kari! Honey? Remember our exams? They start in," TK started then checked his watch, "ten minutes!" 

"I'm sorry, just one more minute." Kari said quietly as she picked herself carefully off the ground. She wiped her eyes and looked in the mirror. Her makeup was smeared and her hair, that was once was pinned up in a stylish fashion, was tangled and falling down around her face and neck. In a flash she reached over to her dresser and grabbed an old worn hat. As for her makeup, she simply wiped most of it off. 

"Kari, two minutes." TK said as he leaned against her door. 

"Ready!" Kari replied as she opened the door, only to have TK fall flat on his back right infront of her. 

"Oww..." he managed to whisper as he slowly sat up. 

"Come on we'll be late TK!" Kari yelled as she grabbed his hand a pulled him out the door. The continued down the street towards their high school. About five minutes later they arrived at the school, and in a mad rampage tore down the halls to their classrooms. ****

***Kari*** 

"Sorry I'm," Kari was cut off by her science teacher. 

"Hikari, please take a seat before you make a bigger fool of yourself." Mr. Sigma spat harshly at Kari as she stood frozen in the doorway by his evil glare. 

"Sorry Mr. Sigma." Kari said quietly as she slid into the closest desk. 

"Now class, you have exactly one hour starting now to complete this test." the dreaded science teacher said as he passed out the thick booklets to his students. As he passed Kari, he flashed his almost sinister green eyes at her sending a shiver down her spine. She mused to herself about how Cody claimed that he must have a dark spire, or two. But her laughter quickly ended as she looked upon the test. She was an honor student, but science had always been a challenge for her. Taking a deep breath, she opened the booklet. The smell of fresh, new, processed paper made her feel sick as the aroma filled her nose. She shook her head and concentrated on the first question. 

*****TK*** **

Takeru slowly slipped into the gym, trying to be as quiet as possible. His gym teacher was just entering his office, he was in luck. In a flash, TK was in the change rooms with his fellow classmates trying to act like he was there the whole time. 

"Hey TK!" a boy voiced. TK spun around to find his big brother, Matt, infront of him. 

"What are you doing here?" TK said in shock. 

"I'm assisting Mr. Yagachi with the exams." the young blonde replied as he pulled a muscle shirt over his head. 

"You better not fail me Matt." 

"You mean Mr. Ish..." Matt was suddenly cut off by a deep voice. 

"Yamato! Get out here, we have a problem!" 

"Duty calls." Matt grinned as he fled from the change rooms. TK continued to change into his gym clothes while engaging in some locker room guy chat. 

*****Kari*** **

Kari was almost finished and she still had atleast ten minutes left. Her head was spinning, but she managed to ignore it and continue to work. 

"Last question, this is great," she thought as she turned to the final page, "and it's an easy one!" Kari flew through the last question with great speed. And with a great sigh of relief she was finished. She gathered up her papers and walked over to Mr. Sigma's desk. With a huge smile, she placed the papers on his desk and then she turned on her heel and headed for the door. All of a sudden, one of her headaches came on. Only this time it felt ten times worse than before. She grabbed her head as she slumped down to her knees. All of a sudden everything went numb and her eyes clouded over a crimson red.


	2. Sirens

"Hikari? Somebody help her!" Mr Sigma yelled as he jumped up from his desk. 

"What happened?" most the class said together as they tried to get a look at the unconcious teen. 

"Everyone please stay seated!" Mr Sigma yelled rudely at the class. He lifted Kari head to see her face. Her eyes were open wide, but only the white of her eyes showed. Her face was twitching rapidly as she was examined by the burly man. He touched her face, it was as cold and as white as ice. He didn't know what to do. Then all of a sudden he remembered his cell phone. He reached into his pocket and retrieved it. In one quick motion he dialed nine one one. He silently prayed for his student. He had always admired her determination to suceed in his class, even if she was constantly late. Then suddenly a voice came onto the phone. 

"Hello, please state your emergency." a voice said. 

"Please send an ambulance to Strife High School quickly, a student is unconcious and..." 

"We'll send one right away." and with that Mr Sigma dropped his phone and returned his attention to Kari. He held her head in his arms and silently prayed once more. 

*****TK*** **

"Hurry up! You're behind Phill!" TK playfully yelled at his buddy Phill as he lapped him. 

"TK you might actually beat my record in track." Matt said as TK passed his brother who was timing the boys as the ran the track. The thought of him beating his brother would usually make a smile cross TK's face, but today nothing seemed to work. His thoughts were not on his exam, but on the love of his life, Kari. Lately she had been very distant, cancelling dates and making excuses not to go out. When he asked about it she just dismissed it and said it was all in his head. He thought it was another guy, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her if it was. He loved her too much and if it was another guy, he didn't know if he could go on. Just then it dawned on him. He would confess his love to her, not tomorrow, not next week, but the next time he saw her. He smiled to himself, and started to think of the best way to tell her, but his thoughts were interupted by his coach's voice. 

"Congrats TK! You just broke the school record, with this outstanding work you may get that scholarship you've been..." TK's coach continued to congradulate him, but TK simply smiled and nodded his head along, not paying much attention. With a pat on the back, his coach left the young athlete in a dazed state. TK layed down on the freshly cut grass and rested his eyes. 

"TK! WAKE UP! KARI'S IN TROUBLE!" a voice yelled at the sleeping blonde. The minute TK heard Kari's name his eyes flew open. 

"What happened?!?" he said jumping to his feet. 

"They don't know, but she's on the way to the hospital." 

"Kari..." he said as he bolted towards the parking lot where a bright white ambulance was closing it's back doors. The ambulance started to pull away just as TK reached it. He was too late.


	3. Telling The Truth

TK ran as fast as he could after the ambulance, but he was no match for the vehicle. His eyes were sore and his cheeks were stained with tears. He managed to make it to the hospital doors without colapsing from exhaustion. His eyes darted around like mad looking for Kari, but she was no where. 

"Hikari Kamiya?" TK asked no one is particular. 

"Sir?" a nurse asked as she tapped him on the shoulder. 

"What???" he yelled as he spun around to face her. 

"Are you looking for the girl who was just brought..." she was cut off by TK. 

"Yes! Kari! Where is she?" he said shaking the nurse's shoulders lightly. 

"She's in the ER, you'll have to wait." she replied slowly as she backed away. 

"What's, what's wrong with her?" he said moving closer to the nurse. 

"They think that a overgrown tumor is blocking blood flow to the brain." 

"Will she be alright?" 

"We don't know, could you please fill this form out?" 

"Uh.. sure." 

"I'm sorry I have to go." the nurse scurried away as she handed TK a few papers. He sat down in a chair in disbelief. His angel was in pain, but he couldn't take it away this time. He couldn't go hug her and say that it would be alright. He couldn't kiss her and make her giggle like she always did to make her forget her sorrows. All he could do is sit and wait. He filled the forms out slowly, but had to stop to wipe his tear-filled eyes. 

******* **

"Doctor? Do we have an update?" the nurse asked. 

"I think we have this under control, once she's awake she can have visitors." she answered as she set up Kari's IV. Just then Kari started to stir. 

"Well I guess she's awake now." the doctor said with a hint of a smile on her face as she left the hospital room. 

"Honey, can you tell me your name?" the nurse asked as she moved to her bedside. 

"Kari..." she mumbled. 

"Great, can you tell me your phone number?" 

"432-5555." 

"Okay you have a visitor, would you like to see him?" 

"Okay..." 

"You can come in now." the nurse said quietly in the direction of the door. 

"Kari!" Takeru said as he ran towards her. She smiled as she saw him. 

"I'm so sorry TK."Kari said as she started to blink back the tears. 

"It's not your fault you didn't know." 

"But I did.." A tear fell down her cheek. 

"How?" TK asked as he took her hand in his. 

"I've been getting headaches..." she started. Soon Kari had revealed everything that she had been keeping from him. He was mad, but he kept his anger to himself in fear of upseting his angel even more. 

"TK please forgive me for what's I've done." Kari finished quietly. 

"Kari, there is nothing to forgive." TK smiled and softly kissed Kari. 

"TK..." Kari said dreamily. 

"Yes honey?" 

"I... Tai!" 

"Huh?" TK said as he spun around to find Taichi standing in the doorway. 

"Hi Kar... I just heard..." Tai said as he walked over to Kari. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head and smiled. 

"I'm gonna be fine." Kari said returning the smile. 

"Can I talk to Kari alone for a second, dude?" Tai asked TK. 

"Sure." TK said, then gave Kari a peck on the cheek and headed into the hallway. 

"What is it Tai?" Kari asked her big brother. 

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Tai said with a sigh. 

"I don't know, I'm sorry." she replied with her head down. 

"It's alright Kar, aslong as you're okay." Tai said as he pulled a chair up. 

"Tai?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Can you do me a favour?" 

"Sure, anything for you Kari." Tai answered as he tapped her on the nose with his finger. 

"Can you bring me my cd case and my tape recorder?" Kari said with a giggle. 

"Will do. I'll see you later." Tai said as he got up to leave. Just then the nurse popped her head in. 

"Visiting hours are over." 

"Alright, I'll send TK home." Tai said as he went to the door. 

"Thank you." 

"Get better sis'." 

**AH! This is so hard to write! Please leave me some reviews!**


	4. Last Chance

Kari woke to the sight of TK the next morning. She smiled and stroked his cheek lovingly. 

"I missed you." Kari said returning her hand to her side. 

"I missed you more." TK replied as he leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the mouth. She, however, pulled him in for a longer, sweeter kiss. Their relationship had never been lust, it had been love. She did love TK, but she knew she could never have him forever. Kari knew if he confessed his love for her she would never be able to accept her fate. She had to deny her love for TK to protect herself from making an irrational decision. 

When she was a child she had not only been one of the digidestined, but she was the keeper of the Isis. The Isis is a sacred power posessed by a human before the become what the world calls an angel. They live for sixteen years to experience the world before ascending to the above. During Kari's so called head aches she had been really experiencing messages sent to her telling of her destiny. She took the news well and accepted what was going to happen, but the thing that puzzled her was that she had a choice. If she chose to stay then she would give up her right to enter the heavens when her time came later on in life. The choice was too much for Kari, but she had to make it by tonight. 

TK parted from Kari's lips slowly and asked cutely, "What was that for?" She simply giggled and pulled him in for another kiss. They continued to chat about nothing in particular till TK suddenly changed the topic to a more serious one. TK had decided to finally confess his love. He nervously slid closer to Kari and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. She looked at him with question in her eyes, but she knew what he was about to ask. 

"TK what is it?" Kari asked quietly trying to get out of his deep gaze. 

"Kari, we've been together for a while now and I think I should fill you in on what I've felt all along." Just then Taichi popped his head in. 

"Hey guys!" Tai said as Kari let out a sigh of relief. Tai made his way over to Kari with a booklet of cds and a tape recorder. He set them to the side and pulled a chair up to join the conversation. By this time TK was devestated. He quickly scurried out of the word without a word to either of the siblings. 

"Good timing." Kari said with a sad smile. 

**Does that make sense? I hope it does! R&R please!**


	5. Last Minute Thoughts

"So, how long till she'll be released?" Tai asked Kari's doctor. 

"Tomorrow if all goes well." she answered with a smile. 

"That's great thank you, I'll go tell her." Tai said as he headed towards Kari's room. 

*****Inside The Room*****

"Kari, I think you should talk to Takeru." Sora told Kari sincerly. Kari just nodded. 

Just then Tai walked into the room with a smile on his face, "Good news Kar, you can leave tomorrow!" 

"Yeah, great." Kari said without much feeling. 

"It is great, we won't have to cancel your sweet sixteen party! It'll be right on your birthday." Tai said happily. 

"Oh yeah, my birthday," she paused, "I can't wait... Uh can you guys let me be alone for a bit?" Kari said with an expressionless face. 

"Sure." Sora and Tai said and left the room together hand in hand. Kari saw Tai and Sora lost in each others happiness... lost in their love for each other. Kari longed for TK, but she knew the sight of him would make her lose control. Maybe that's what love feels like, she thought. No, she can't think about love or TK. She has to keep her mind on her destiny. She looked down at her wrist, there was her watch only it wasn't a normal one. It has a count down to the final showdown as she called it. Only it was not a battle between two people, it was within one girl... Kari. 

Kari reached over to her nightstand and took out her cd collection and a tape recorder. She took out a cd and put it in her cd player. She took a deep breath and pressed record. 

*****TK*****

He looked up at the ceiling of his bedroom and sighed. TK rolled to his side only to see his picture of Kari and himself staring back at him. A tear ran down his cheek as he remembered the night that photo was taken. 

**FLASHBACK**

"TK, where are you taking me?" 

"You'll see, just wait one more second.... okay open your eyes." 

"Oh... Takeru it's so... wonderful." Kari was astounded at what was infront of her. There was TK sitting on a blanket spread across the grass with a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream to the side and a sky filled with thousands of twinkling stars. He took her hand as she sat down beside him. 

"I wanted this night to be perfect for you." She looked up at him like he had offered her the world on a silver platter. They smiled at each other, just lost in a gaze of pure happiness neither of them wanting it to end. Finally TK moved closer to Kari, they slowly began to kiss. 

They layed contently in each others arms staring up at the star filled sky late into the night, eventually falling asleep together. They awoke to the marverlous sight of the sun rising over the horizon. Neither wanting to forget that night together, Kari took her camera and snapped a single shot of the two. 

**END FLASHBACK**

Maybe she just doesn't love me like I love her, he thought. As he wiped the tears from his eyes, he remembered that Kari's birthday was the next day. He reached under his matress and took out a small jewelry box. "This time Kari... this time." 

*****KARI*****

She let out a sigh as she looked down at her watch. She had four hours left till it was time. She cursed herself for being born at two in the morning. She slowly took out her tapes and started to label each one. First was Tai's tape, then came Sora's tape, then came her parents' tape and finally Takeru's. His was the hardest to make, mostly because she wasn't sure that she should even be making it. 

**PLEASE R&R!**


	6. Gone...

*****Kari*****

Kari looked down at her watch again. Slowly taking in a deep breath she unplugged her heart monitor and closed her eyes. She felt a single tear run down her cheek as she quietly removed all the medical equipment that she had been hooked up to. She wiped her tears and looked down upon her silver locket that hung around her neck. She opened it and looked at the picture within. On the left side was a picture of TK and on the right was an inscription. _Hope & Light Together Forever._ "Together forever," Kari sighed, "if it's meant to be." She closed her locket and looked at her watch one last time. It read one minute. She closed her eyes and tried to relax for what was coming. 

*****TK*****

He couldn't sleep at all. He turned on his radio and listened to the blastings of Blink-182's latest hit. (AN: Just for Laura and Jenna!) Suddenly a flash of light outside directed his attention to the window. He looked outside to see a beam of light coming out of the sky that shone down on the ground. Something inside him told him that something was wrong. Without a thought to what he looked like or what time it was he tore out of his house towards the light. The cold night air nipped at his skin as he dashed across a street almost running into a street light. Beads of sweat appeared on TK's brow, but he simply ignored it and carried on. Nothing could've stopped him. 

Close to ten minutes of high speed running had passed before he reached what the beam of light was shinning on. The hospital was surrounded by the light creating an astounding glow that was truly breath taking. TK shook with fright as he watched in awe. Finally he left his dazed state and trudged closer to the light. He stopped only inches from the outer part of the beam. He reached his hand into the glorious light and slowly walked into the beam. His eyes were forced closed by the intense light. Using his other senses he tried to get into the hospital to find Kari. 

*****Kari*****

Kari gripped her locket tightly in her hand as she slowly started to ascend into the air. The roof of the hospital blew open and her room filled even more with the light from the beam. She too was forced to close her eyes because of the intense light. She felt herself rising higher and higher into the sky but she felt no pain. She swallowed hard as she felt her heart stop beating. 

*****TK*****

TK did not know where he was going but some how he got to Kari's room. But as soon as he opened her door the beam of light disappeared and he was free to open his eyes. His eyes darted to the hospital bed, but it was empty. He ran over to the bed and ripped it's sheets and covers apart hoping to discover her hiding beneath them. Then continuing this action he searched the entire room only to find nothing. He sat down on the bed and cried for what seemed like an eternity. He knew she was gone, but where and why? He reached for a kleenex on the bedside table but his hand bumped into something. It was a tape. He picked it up and examined it carefully, it was labeled _Takeru_. Wiping his tears away with his sleeve he pocketed the tape and continued to look around the room only to discover two more tapes labelled _Taichi_ and _Mom & Dad_. He pocketed them aswell. After a few minutes of looking through the room he couldn't take it anymore. He broke down in tears again and eventually fell asleep curled up in a corner. 

*****Tai*****

Tai headed for the hospital bright and early to get Kari released from the hospital. He was sitting in his car at a stop sign when something on the radio caught his attention. _"Earlier today the Odablia Hospital was the subject of an unexplanable happening, the roof to the hospital was blown sky high and the resident, that was staying within the room that seems to be the main area effected, has disappeared."_ After that Tai flew down the streets paying no attention to the honking of car horns and the yelling of the drivers. 

*****TK*****

"I keep telling you! I got here after!" TK yelled harshly at a police officer. 

"We're sorry for this sir but we need to know all the facts." the officer told TK as he wrote down something on his note pad. 

"Alright, what else?" TK asked with exhaustion. 

"What relationship did you have with the victim?" 

"She was... she was my... I loved her..." TK trailed off. The officer looked at him sympathetically and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Where the hell is my sister?!?" Tai yelled as he pushed his way through the sea of police investigators. 

"Tai!" TK said as he ran to him. 

"TK where is she?" 

"I don't know Tai... I'm sorry." 

"You shouldn't be sorry, the son of a-" he was cut off by TK. 

"Tai I think you should see this." TK revealed the tape that was for Tai. 

"What's this?" 

"Just listen to it." 

** Oh is this any good? please R&R! ~Shibs~**


	7. Finale

**A/N: Okay this chapter was the hardest to write because of the tapes so please go easy on me! **

D/C: I do not own Digimon or Our Lady Peace.... damn I wish I did.... Raine Maida has an ass that doesn't quit *drooling* ummm on with the story! 

*****Tai*****

"Hello Tai, I'm sorry I had to leave you. Please don't look for me because where I've gone you'll never find me. I know you'll think this is crazy, but I was chosen. Remember when we were kids and at Sunday school Mrs. Kobyashi told us about heaven? Well despite my doubts, I have discovered that there is a heaven and well I was chosen to be ... I guess an angel? It's all so complicated... and I know that you'll understand in time why I left you now. It was either I go there now... or never. Just know I love you and we'll be together again someday. I know we will. Good Bye, Taichi." Tai shut off the tape. He sat in his room unable to move. His face was wet from the tears. He listened to the tape atleast fifty times before he fell asleep. He missed her so much, but he had cope for his parents. He woke early in the morning to the sound of weeping. He drousily walked to his parents room where his mother and father sat looking through a photo album. 

"Oh Tai, I'm sorry did I wake you up?" Tai's mother asked softly. 

"No mom, it's alright." he replied quietly as he went ans sat beside his mother. 

"She's really gone." Tai's father said as he brushed his fingers along a picture of a baby Hikari. 

"We'll see her again... someday." 

*****TK*****

He walked around aimlessly trying to get away from the pain of it all. He took out the tape and starred at it as he continued to walk. He stopped and reached into his bag for his walkman. He inserted the tape and reluctantly pressed play. Slowly Kari's voice came on. He gave a sad smile as she began to speak. 

"Takeru, please don't hate me for leaving." Kari's voice was uncertain and you could tell she was weeping through the whole thing. "You always said that we were destined to be together, well maybe we are and maybe we're not. I want to hate the person who made me choose between you and... and... Well I guess I should tell you why I had to leave. You see TK... I was chosen to be an angel. At first I thought I was going insane because of this, but it is my destiny and... I had to leave you. I thought this God of ours was so great, but why would he do this to me? Either I go now to heaven, leaving you, or I stay with you till I die and... not go to heaven.... It's all so awful and I still don't know why I chose the way I did. After hearing this you probably think that I didn't love you because I left. But that's not true." 

TK's mouth dropped open. "She loved me?" 

Kari's voice stopped and some music came on. She slowly began to sing, "I walked around my good intentions and found that there were none. I blame my father for the wasted years we hardly talked. I never thought I would forget this hate then a phone call made me realize I'm wrong." TK's tear filled eyes overflowed as she continued to sing her favourite song, 4 am by Our Lady Peace, "And if I don't make it known that I've loved you all along just like sunny days that we ignore because we're all dumb and jaded.... and I hope to God I figure out what's wrong." TK's legs just gave way as he fell to his knees. His lip quivered as he starred blankly ahead of him, still listening to his Kari sing, "I walked around my room not thinking just sinking in this box. I blame myself for being too much like somebody else. I never thought I would just bend this way then a phone call made me realize I'm wrong. And if I don't make it known that I've loved you all along just like sunny days that we ignore because we're all dumb and jaded.... and I hope to God I figure out what's wrong." He listened to her cry while the instruments played, then she began again, "And I hope to God I figure out what's wrong. And I hope to God I figure out what's wrong. If I don't make it known that I've loved you all along just like sunny days that we ignore because we're all dumb and jaded.... and I hope to God I figure out what's wrong. And if I don't make it known that I've loved you all along just like sunny days that we ignore because we're all dumb and jaded.... and I hope to God I figure out..." She finished with the song and quietly she said, "Takeru Takaishi I do love you and I always will." After that, she was gone. 

Many had gathered around TK as he sat in the middle of the sidewalk unable to move. One man called an ambulance on his cell phone. Casually and without expression he looked at the man making him slowly close his cell phone and then TK got up to leave. A woman placed a hand on his shoulder, but within seconds he shot her a face of stone that quickly made her back off. He wiped his eyes and continued down the sidewalk leaving the crowd and their comments behind. He made a decision that day to shut the world out, to never let anyone get as close to him as Kari did. He didn't want anyone to make him forget her. His parents sent him to therapists and doctors of all sorts to figure out what was wrong with him. 

As the months passed, Kari's family eventually healed their wounds with help from many people. Tai never gave up hope that his sister would return to them. Tai had his struggles with the loss of Kari, but Sora was his always there for him. As for TK, he sank deeper and deeper into depression as the days and nights flew by. He became gothic just so people would be warded off. He would walk aimlessly around Odablia for hours on end. Instead of going to college on a basketball scholarship he decided he would live at home. It was near the end of the summer when something magical happened that changed everything for him. 

TK sat on the park bench quietly reading a book. After a few minutes he looked up and glanced around. He looked over his shoulder nervously then continued reading his book. A few seconds later he repeated this action. Then all of a sudden, TK's watched beeped scaring the crap out of him. He looked at his watch and sighed shaking his head. He put away his book and took our his walkman, just like he did everyday at 6:00pm. Pressing play began Kari's tape. Her voice was the only thing keeping him sane. Just before the tape ended, someone pulled of the headphones that rested on TK's blonde head. The stranger leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Takeru Takaishi I do love you and I always will." His heart almost stopped. He turned his head slowly towards the stranger to see the beautiful brown eyes of the girl he loved more than anything. She smiled brightly and asked, "Did you miss me?" TK's couldn't say a word, all he did was nod slightly. She slid out from behind the bench and sat beside him. 

"But how?" TK asked, almost whispering. 

"Well heaven is where we can be together." She said still smiling. 

"But this means..." 

"I'd rather spend a lifetime with you, than an enternity without you." They smiled at eachother for a few moments. 

TK leaned closer to Kari and said, "I love you." 

"I love you too." Kari said and softly kissed TK. 

TK reached to where Kari's silver locket hung around her neck and twirled it between his fingers. _Hope & Light Together Forever_

**

The End

**

** Please R&R, I hope you liked it... it took forever for me to think up... :)**


End file.
